The phantom of the Opera
by lakemountain
Summary: This is the last fanfiction of the year. Thanks a lot of all of your reviews. Happy holidays. The POstables must deliver one last letter before a charity ball organized by the post office. At the same time, during the organization of the festivities, everyone is trying to find out who is hiding behind the mask of the opera ghost. The characters belong to the talented Martha


**The phantom of the Opera.**

This is the last fanfiction of the year. Thank you all for your reviews. Happy holidays. The POstables must deliver one last letter before a charity ball organized by the post office. At the same time, during the organization of the festivities, everyone is trying to find out who is hiding behind the mask of the opera ghost. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

**Disclaimer : **The musical of the phantom of the Opera does not belong to me.

Monday, 8:30 am, DLO.

"Good morning, everyone. Look what I brought. This is the program of the charity ball that will take place on Friday night," Rita exclaimed.

"A charity ball from the post office? I've never heard of it even in Washington DC," says Shane.

"It's an annual charity ball , every march month, organized by the Denver Post Office. It brings together employees and former postal workers. This year, the donations collected will be donated to sick children at Denver Hospital. Last year, it didn't take place because the show was cancelled at the last minute," says Oliver.

"Yes, before the ball opens, there's a show. Two years ago, we had an acrobatic show" Norman added.

"And look, what it is this year!" Rita exclaimed as she showed them the flyer.

"The phantom of the Opera. Cool !." Norman exclaimed.

"It's a musical, I think," says Shane.

"Not only that. It was originally a novel. In the 1880s, an opera would be haunted by an individual, Erik, called the phantom of the opera, a mysterious, secret and gloomy man. One day, a soprano named Christine performed on stage. And he is madly in love with her. The musical is so beautiful. I even read it again to write my novel. And you know who's going to play Christine, well, it's Mindy," says Rita.

"Mindy, Miss Special Delivery, the singer, who resigned from the post office to sing in the musical, Les Misérables, on Broadway. It's great," says Norman.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure our dear Ramon will be happy to play the ghost," Shane added with a laugh.

"Oliver, is everything all right?" Rita asked.

"I listened carefully to the conversation. However, I was signing files. It's a good thing our ball is changing. If we get back to work. Here is an interesting letter. This letter at three years old," says Oliver.

_April 2013,_

_Mr. Governor General._

_I am writing to you to ask for your help. I'm still looking for my missing brother, Danny Moore. This was some time after the earthquake in Haiti in 2010. __He was an English teacher in a small school near the city of Jeremie. I ask for your help, because no investigation and information allowing me to locate him has reached me. I still have hope, to see, one day, he will come back home. If not, I would only like answers to my questions._

_Very sincerely. _

_Ann Moore._

_Lincoln street_

_Denver._

"My God ! This letter is so sad," says Oliver.

"Let's just go now," says Shane.

Governor's Office.

"If you don't have an appointment, you can't see the governor," said a security agent addressing Oliver, Norman, Shane and Rita.

"It's very urgent," Norman and Rita say together.

"This is a very important letter, to try to find a missing person, an American fellow citizen, Mr. Security Agent," says Oliver.

"The police will be better able to advise you. You can leave now," said the agent.

"I'm sorry to insist. But this envelope is addressed directly to the governor. This letter is a family's last hope to find a lost loved one. We are postal employees. Our motto is that a letter should never go unanswered," Oliver says seriously.

"Of course, of course. If you stay here again, I'll call the security post," said the officer chewing his gum.

"He's even more stubborn than Leister. Oliver, do you want me to hack into the governor's schedule to get an appointment right away," Shane said, lowering her voice.

"No, Miss McInerney. Let's pray and trust the timing," says Oliver.

For a moment a group of people walked down the hall.

"Oliver, look," said Norman.

"Thank God. He's here," said Oliver.

The quartet ran to the group.

"Governor Halett!" Shane shouted.

The security officers had already stopped the POstables.

"What's going on?.. Oh, I know you. You are the employees of the post office. Gentlemen, release them," said the governor.

"Governor Halett. We don't want to disturb you any longer, but we have a very important letter to give you," Oliver said, handing him the envelope.

He read the letter.

"Mr. Lewis, please cancel this afternoon's meeting. I have to deal with this letter immediately. Please leave us alone for a moment, thank you," said Ryan.

"Thank you so much for your help," says Oliver.

"You're doing a great job. Without your intervention, I would probably never have regained what I had lost. Thank you again. See you soon," he said smiling.

He turned around when Shane called him.

"Governor Halett, have you heard from Maddison?" Shane asked.

"Very well, thank you. Her health is improving every day. Now it's up to me to take care of her heart. We are planning to get married, next autumn" said the governor with a smile before leaving.

"Oh, I'm so happy for them," Shane exclaimed, wiping a tear.

Lunch break, Mailbox Grill.

"This lunch was delicious. Could I have a strong coffee," Shane asked.

"An orange juice for me," Norman said.

"I'll have a smoothie," Rita added.

"Great. And for you Oliver, a Yoo-hoo as usual?" asked the waiter.

"Not today, Tom. I'll have a honey and lemon infusion, thank you," replied the postal detective.

"So, what are you going to wear for the evening?" Shane asked when the waiter brought them their drinks.

"With Norman, we still have our tuxedos." says Oliver.

"Except I'm going to add a bow tie in the post office colors." says Norman.

"I have the dress Shane advised me to wear for Christmas. What about you, Shane? The red dress, isn't it?" Rita said in a low voice.

Shane nodded.

"I wonder who will play the masked ghost. In the whole department, no one knows. It's a real mystery. And then Shane's right, Ramon could play that role. He has already done television, singing and dancing. I look forward to Friday," Rita says with a smile.

Friday afternoon, 5 p.m., DLO.

"There we are, we've finished everything!" Rita exclaimed.

Suddenly, the doors opened.

"Mindy, is that you?" Rita said as she hugged her.

"Hi Rita! I wanted to come and visit you before the big night. I'm so happy to be here," says Mindy.

"Mindy, do you remember Norman, Oliver and Shane?" Rita asked.

"Oh, of course I do. I can't believe I'm going to play Christine. The rehearsal sessions were very interesting," says Mindy.

"So you've already met the ghost of the opera?" Shane asked.

"Mindy, tell us everything, I want to know," says Rita.

"I'm sorry. He always wore a mask and I never heard his voice spoken. I only know that he is tall, with a beautiful presence and a pretty singing voice," says Mindy.

"Ramon!" Rita and Shane exclaimed at the same time.

"Why is it so important to find out who this character is?" Oliver asked Shane when everyone was gone.

"Everyone would dream of discovering who is behind such a secret and mysterious character. I started reading the beginning of the novel, which is sublime. Aren't you interested in the mystery, Oliver? Unless you prefer other readings," Shane asked.

"Miss McInerney, I read a lot and I already read the phantom of the opera in high school. Besides, everyone hides a part of the mystery, doesn't he? Everyone has to meet at the ball at 7 p.m. See you later," Oliver said as he left.

Shane couldn't help but smile and laugh. She was delighted to see that despite the disaster at the Montaldo dinner, Oliver had evolved a lot. He was much more confident, although communication was not yet his strong point.

At 7 p.m., the room started to fill up. Ramon was testing the microphone. The POstables went to their table for dinner.

"Good evening, POstables!" said a voice with a smile.

"Dad !" Oliver exclaimed.

"Good evening, Mr. O'Toole." said the other three.

"It's a great evening. The meal is delicious. And the program is amazing" says Joe.

"Are you the ghost of the opera? We know that he is tall, with charisma and a beautiful voice," says Norman.

"Not at all. I used to sing, but charisma is not really my thing," Joe laughs.

"Well. So it's not Mr. O'Toole. So there's Larry from the sorting room, Will the postman and Ramon," Norman says writing in a notebook.

"That sounds very serious business. You're looking for a secret agent there, kids. And does Oliver have any idea about it ?" Joe asked.

"Maybe, an actor from a theatre or a singer. I'll get a glass of punch," Oliver smiled.

The meal was over; the room lights went out to let the dance floor light up.

Mindy, who plays Christine, wore a white dress. She slowly moved forward into the center of the room. The music of an organ began to play. She started singing when behind the darkness of the room, a person was waiting.

**Mindy:**

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came _

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name _

_And do I dream again for now I find _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_.

A masked man then appeared on the scene.

**Phantom:**

_Sing once again with me _

_Our strange duet _

_My power over you grows stronger yet _

_And though you turn from me to glance behind _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there _

_Inside your mind._

**Mindy:**

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear _

_I am the mask you wear._

**Phantom:**

_It's me they hear..._

**Both:**

_Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined The Phantom of the Opera is there/here Inside my/your mind._

**Phantom:**

_In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery_.

**Mindy:**

_Were both in you._

**Both.:**

_And in this labyrinth _

_where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there/here, inside my/your mind. _[...].

The music stopped and they greeted. All the rooms stood up and applauded.

"It was really great! I knew Mindy sang very well but then the masked ghost with a beautiful voice," Rita exclaimed.

"You're absolutely right, Rita. It was sublime," Shane added.

"This is by far the best show we've ever had," Norman adds.

Mindy had returned to her table and Ramon came back to the stage to take the microphone.

"Great show. I'll be DJ tonight. It's ball time. Please step forward on the dance floor, thank you," Ramon said.

"Beautiful evening. You'll excuse me, but I'm going to say hello to some former colleagues. I'll see you later," Joe said as he got up.

After some music, Ramon switched to the Latin playlist, his favorite.

"Oh Norman, it's the Macarena! Come on, let's go dancing," Rita said as she took Norman's hand.

"Uh, Rita, Norman. I'm just tired. I'm going to the office," says Shane.

Rita nodded at her.

As she was about to leave, Shane ran into Hazel.

"Tell me Hazel, have you seen Oliver?" Shane asked.

"I saw him earlier looking for punch. He had to go out for some fresh air," Hazel replied.

Shane thanked her and left the room. She walked through the quiet corridors of the post office.

Shane entered in the DLO. She turned on the record player. It was Billy Joel's song, And so it goes. She was surprised to see that the disc had been on it for so long. She wanted to dance because she hadn't danced since Montaldo. Shane stared at the desk for a moment like in a dream. She did not hear the doors open silently. She did not see an individual bowing to her, take her hand and start dancing with her. When Shane came out of her dream, she saw the phantom of the opera. In front of her, a mysterious masked man was spinning her. Her heart was also spinning. She wanted to stop. No, I only dance with Oliver, she thought to herself.

But she already seemed to have experienced this feeling. She wasn't sure, because he was wearing white gloves.

The music stopped slowly.

The ghost gently released it and then bowed again.

Shane was lost between her fascination for this mysterious character and her attachment to Oliver.

"Thank you very much. Usually I only reserve my dances for one person. When I dance with this person, I feel very close to him. I forget everything and only want to stay in his arms as long as possible, to look at his eyes and listen to him talk. Do you understand?" Shane asked.

The masked ghost nodded.

"Since we started talking about the ghost of the opera, I've been curious to know who it is. So I'm going to take off your mask. I'm not going to reveal your identity, trust me," Shane said as she slowly moved forward.

She put her trembling hands on the mask, breathed, then gently removed the mask. It was with amazement that Shane discovered who was hiding behind the mask.

"Oliver ?! From the beginning...So it was you?! How did you?" Shane exclaimed.

"In church, Eleanor proposed me the role. I agreed on the condition that I would not reveal my identity. You know it's very difficult for me to... I was afraid to sing in public, to do that. And then, if you look closely, before, I always thought that my life was a little like that of this ghost," says Oliver

"Don't say that. You are yourself and that's the most important thing. There were, however, some obvious clues. The tea infusion, with honey and lemon, that you ordered at the Mailbox Grill, instead of your Yoo-hoo. Your performance was incredible, Oliver," Shane said in a low voice as she put away a lock of Oliver's hair.

He smiled at her.

"To choose between the phantom of the Opera and me, who would you prefer? I could try to keep this mask on more often," Oliver laughs.

"Without hesitation: the singing postal detective. But I'm still surprised to see that you're the phantom of opera," says Shane.

"Shane, don't let me be the phantom of the Opera. Let me be the phantom of your heart instead," Oliver said.

" Oliver!" Shane whispered in a low voice.

"Do you really think what you told me earlier after our dance?" asked the postal detective.

"I really mean it. I love you as you are and who you are. You are the gentleman of my heart, Oliver," Shane replied.

"Today, I am sure; I have found the perfect love. When your smile lights my days. And that your eyes invite me to dance. I'll find the way to your lips that will tell me how to love you," whispered Oliver, who was reducing the distance between his face and Shane's face more and more.

"Shakespeare?" Shane asked, closing her eyes.

"No, it's from me," Oliver replied, putting his lips on hers.

End.

Translated with a translator.


End file.
